


A thousand miles down to the sea bed, I found the place to rest my head

by mughettonellaneve



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Candela è una fottuta seme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Blanche, Other, PWP, Spark è logorroico, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughettonellaneve/pseuds/mughettonellaneve
Summary: "Candela muove la propria mano su e giù mentre con l’altra appoggia il proprio peso, rimanendo in equilibro sul corpo dell’uomo. Sorride e sposta lo sguardo verso l’altro capo del letto dove stanno ammassati, disordinatamente, i cuscini: « Il nostro Principino si sta godendo lo spettacolo lassù, sul suo bel trono? »Il volto di Blanche diventa ancora più rosso. Il suo corpo trema eccitato non appena incontra lo sguardo della donna. "[ Candela/Spark+Blanche | sort of threesome ]





	

**Autore** : mughetto nella neve  
**Fandom:** Pokémon GO  
**Personaggi:** Blanche, Candela, Spark  
**Coppia:** Spark/Candela/Blanche  
**Generi** : Erotico  
**Av** **vertimenti** **G** **enerali:** auto-erotismo,  het, threesome [???]  
**Avvertimento Principale:** PWP

 

 

Candela accarezza dolcemente le spalle larghe di Spark. Le dita sottili si avvicinano al suo volto e tastano curiose le guance arrossate. L’uomo le sorride e stringe la sua presa ai fianchi, mentre le dita passano prima sulle sue labbra e poi, di nuovo, sulle guance.

L’erezione preme contro il suo bassoventre, Candela sorride e la prende nella mano sinistra. Spark emette un sospiro eccitato ed inarca la schiena. La sua testa affonda nelle lenzuola del letto mentre con il bacino fa cenno alla donna di continuare. Questa accarezza lentamente il pene eretto, osservando interessata il viso sempre più rosso dell’altro. Spark si lascia sfuggire qualche sospiro eccitato mentre chiude gli occhi ed inarca ancora di più la schiena; le sue mani stringono appena più forti i fianchi di Candela mentre questa lo masturba.

Le sue dita si muovono lente, circondano l’erezione e poi - strette una all’altra - cominciano a massaggiarla generando dei mugugni sempre più compiaciuti nella bocca di Spark. Candela gli sorride e non sposta il proprio sguardo, aumentando di poco la velocità dei propri movimenti. La sua mano è calda – in realtà, pare essere una condizione propria del suo corpo: Spark, in inverno, spesso le si avvicina solo per riscaldarsi e pare considerarla come una sorta di stufa alla quale aggrapparsi nel momento del bisogno.

Candela sorride maggiormente nell’incontrare lo sguardo liquido del giovane che boccheggia fra gli ansiti il suo nome. Le sue dita risalgono sulla cappella e la accarezzano appena, generando nell’uomo un gemito improvviso. Spark fa risalire le proprie mani sulla schiena di lei, mentre le si stringe e ripete più forte il suo nome. Candela riprende a muovere la propria mano sul pene, questa volta più velocemente – facendo bene attenzione a non stringerla troppo forte.

Spark, sotto di lei, emette gemiti sempre più forti. Ha chiuso di nuovo gli occhi e le mani sono tornate sui fianchi; queste scendono ancora e vanno a stringere le lenzuola sotto di sé.

Candela muove la propria mano su e giù mentre con l’altra appoggia il proprio peso, rimanendo in equilibro sul corpo dell’uomo. Sorride e sposta lo sguardo verso l’altro capo del letto dove stanno ammassati, disordinatamente, i cuscini: « Il nostro _Principino_ si sta godendo lo spettacolo lassù, sul suo bel trono? »

Il volto di Blanche diventa ancora più rosso. Il suo corpo trema eccitato non appena incontra lo sguardo della donna. Il suo autocontrollo è accartocciato, assieme ai vestiti, in un angolo della stanza; non riesce neanche a parlarle: emette dei suoi striduli e poi annuisce mentre continua a toccarsi.

Candela si china su Spark e con lo sguardo fisso sull’altro elemento lo bacia. Spark ricambia e con le mani risale sui suoi fianchi, abbracciandola teneramente. É il primo ad allontanarsi mentre tenta di sedersi: il suo corpo non risponde ai suoi comandi, improvvisamente tutte le sue forze sono concentrate nella sua erezione, in attesa di essere liberate.

« Candela » la chiama con voce tremante, mentre le accarezza la schiena « Non tormentarlo »

La donna stringe appena di più la presa al suo pene, muovendosi con fretta e forza. Spark geme contro la sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e mordendo la sua pelle. Le punte bionde solleticano il collo di Candela, si muove a ritmo costante mentre si sistema con maggiore sicurezza sulle proprie ginocchia e continua a muovere la mano sinistra sull’erezione.

I suoi occhi sono fissi sul corpo tremante di Blanche che, in disparte, continua la propria visione. Il suo respiro è meno veloce rispetto a quello di Spark e più leggero. Così, i suoi movimenti sono più precisi e mirati; il modo in cui si masturba è del tutto diverso dal suo: le azioni sono minime e vanno a stimolare angoli che lei non ha mai preso in considerazione. Candela guarda i capelli bianchi dell’altro cadere sulle spalle e muoversi assieme alla testa quando questi aumenta di poco la velocità.

Sotto di lei, Spark mugugna e la stringe di più a sé: il suo volto affonda nel seno e prende a strofinarcisi su. Candela accarezza i suoi capelli e si sistema seduta sulle sue cosce; dall’erezione comincia a uscire una minima quantità di sperma, rendendo ancora più chiaro quanto Spark sia giunto al limite. La donna lo accarezza lentamente.

« Resisti ancora un po’ » inizia a parlare mentre alza il viso di Spark verso di sé. Bacia le sue guance rosse ed accarezza il collo segnato da succhiotti. L’altro sorride un poco, intenerito da quei gesti d’affetto. « Voglio sentirti dentro ».

Lui sbatte un paio di volte le ciglia, colto di sorpresa. I suoi occhi – di quell’azzurro così chiaro – non sembrano metterla a fuoco; così come il sorriso che, d’improvviso, pare espressione della sua confusione.

Lo vede ingoiare un poco di saliva mentre cerca di articolare una frase: « Tu vuoi-»

Candela mostra un ghigno, vagamente divertito, e fa scivolare lo sguardo su Blanche; questi geme silenziosamente mentre osserva la scena. Pare aver raggiunto il limite anche lui. Si china dunque su Spark e torna a stringere la sua erezione: « Lascia fare a me ».

Spark annuisce ed abbandona la sua presa ai fianchi; porta, quindi, le sue braccia indietro - a sorreggerlo. - lasciando all’altra il comando dell’azione. Candela, completamente libera, allarga maggiormente le sue gambe e sposta il proprio peso dai talloni alle ginocchia.

La penetrazione è lenta. Candela si siede sull’erezione con movimenti lenti e calcolati. Spark percepisce il corpo della donna come un canale umido e caldo – bollente, addirittura; chiude gli occhi e si concentra su simile sensazione. Quello spazio, così piccolo e stretto, lo accoglie serenamente; avverte il proprio pene sfregarsi contro le pareti e perdere ancora piccole quantità di sperma. Geme sottovoce e, con il bacino, compie dei brevi movimenti al fine di sistemarsi meglio dentro di lei.

Candela accarezza dolcemente i suoi capelli e lo lascia fare; inarca la schiena ed avverte il pene pulsare dentro di lei. Ansima eccitata e si abbassa ancora di più, rendendo la penetrazione ancora più profonda. Un brivido di piacere attraversa la sua schiena sudata e la fa gemere più forte.

Socchiude gli occhi e nota Blanche completamente perso nell’osservazione. Il suo viso è, forse, ancora più rosso di prima; le sue guance paiono sul punto di prendere fuoco mentre una goccia di sudore scende dalla sua fronte.

Candela prende a muoversi su e giù, facendosi forza sulle ginocchia, osservandolo eccitata. L’erezione di Spark pulsa contro le pareti: la guida mentre affonda nel suo corpo e ne ricava un piacere sempre maggiore. Del dolore iniziale non ricorda più nulla, solo un naturale godimento. Guarda Blanche masturbarsi con la stessa velocità dei suoi movimenti e se ne scopre eccitata.

Quel corpo nudo la eccita: desidera possederlo e, al contempo, lasciarlo immacolato. Questa duplicità di sentimenti ha, da sempre, caratterizzato la loro relazione ed è solo grazie a Spark se questa non è andata distruggendosi. L’idea di lasciare a Blanche il controllo del proprio corpo durante il sesso è stata sua – l’ha proposta con la sua solita ingenuità mentre si spogliava. A suo dire era il miglior modo per prendere confidenza: Blanche si sarebbe lasciato andare solo una volta sentitosi a suo agio con il proprio corpo.

Candela si muove velocemente lungo l’erezione di Spark. Geme con forza mentre l’uomo tiene il volto contro i suoi seni e geme il suo nome eccitato. Il sesso si è fatto d’improvviso frenetico, un bisogno animale che coglie entrambi in una violenta passione. Candela tiene la schiena inarcata, quasi a voler sentire il tutto con maggior forza e quasi tira i capelli di Spark mentre raggiunge il piacere. Non si ferma, però. Continua a muoversi, lasciando che l’altro la aiuti a mantenere il ritmo sostenuto.

Blanche orgasma in silenzio, poco dopo. Le sue gambe si aprono appena di più e poi tornano a chiudersi. Chiude gli occhi e toglie le proprie dita dalla propria intimità. È sudato ed un liquido caldo continua a scendere fra le sue gambe. Si sofferma su quella sensazione di piacere, così intensa e lungamente cercata, e poi socchiude gli occhi a guardare ancora gli altri due.

Candela ha ripreso forza nelle proprie gambe e continua a muoversi sull’erezione di Spark, il quale geme sempre di più. Sembrano, d’improvviso, una cosa sola mentre tentano di raggiungere entrambi il piacere. Le spinte si susseguono frenetiche. Candela butta dietro la propria testa e lascia che sia l’altro uomo a prendere il comando, penetrando nel corpo servendosi del suo bacino per regolare le spinte.

Pochi istanti dopo, Spark rallenta ed affonda – ancora una volta – il viso nei seni della donna. Li bacia dolcemente e poi stringe l’intero corpo a sé. Si abbandona sulla destra, trascinando Candela con sé. Questa riprende fiato, chiudendo gli occhi e calmando il proprio respiro.

Blanche li raggiunge poco dopo: si accuccia dietro Candela e viene spesso trascinato in un affettuoso abbraccio da Spark.

« È stato intenso » esala, con puerile serenità. Candela alza lievemente un sopracciglio ma si sforza di non aprire i propri occhi: non ha davvero voglia di stare dietro ai pensieri dell’uomo al momento. Sfrega le proprie cosce una contro l’altra e si scopre infreddolita; Blanche passa la mano sul suo braccio e si accosta maggiormente a lei, abbracciandola lievemente. « Ohw, guardatevi! Siete adorabili! Sembrate due gattini intenti a coccolarsi! ».

Blanche sospira vagamente indispettito contro il collo della donna e la circonda maggiormente nel suo abbraccio. Candela si rintana contro i suoi piccoli seni, in cerca di calore; fa passare la propria mano fra i capelli scuri ed, intanto, torna a guardare Spark: « Dovresti riposare ».

« Ma io non sono stanco! Sono pieno di energie! » protesta immediatamente l’altro, spostandosi su un lato ed appoggiando il proprio volto sul palmo della mano. Sorride entusiasta e si porta vicino agli altri due. « É come se avessi fatto palestra: mai stato stanco dopo palestra! Mi sveglia, invece! Solitamente dopo gli esercizi vado sempre a fare una camminata di almeno un’ora! Camminare è bellissimo, mi piace davvero tanto! Ed è anche un sacco utile dato che sblocco un sacco di uova! Dall’ultimo che si è schiuso, è uscito un Ekans! É stato bellissimo! ».

Blanche apre la bocca per protestare, ma poi tace. Sul suo viso affiora un piccolo sorriso e, con il respiro calmo di Candela contro il suo collo, continua ad ascoltare delle mirabolanti avventure di Spark in giro per la città a caccia di Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> Posso ridurre i miei pensieri su questa prima PWP su Pokémon GO in tre punti:  
>   
> (1) Candela!Seme è forse l'unico elemento realmente definito nel mio confuso universo di headcanon su questa OT3. Lei è attiva, sottomettevi ed amatela!  
> (2) Mi piace pensare Spark come un individuo potenzialmente logorroico. Uno di quei ragazzi spontanei e socievoli che ti fanno sorridere mentre raccontano delle loro mirabolanti disavventure durante la giornata.  
> (3) Blanche, mannaggia a lui!, è forse la cosa che più mi è venuta male in questa PWP. Mi sto ancora informando sulla transessualità e la cultura transgender quindi ho preferito non entrare nel dettaglio quando ho scritto di lui. Vi basti sapere che, per me, biologicamente parlando, è una donna ma che lui concepisce se stesso come un uomo.  
>   
> Quindi, ok, note finite.  
> Spero che la PWP vi sia piaciuta!  
> Lasciate un commento, un kudos, un qualche cosa che questo sito permette di fare. Mi rendereste davvero felice!


End file.
